Spirits and Seirei
by moonlightmaiden15
Summary: For the twelve known as gods it has been two years, but for humanity it has been twelve million since then Atlantia, now Atlantis was last known to exist. Humanity is now on the verge of a terrible fate at the hands of the new humanity, Lunarians, and their queen. One 19 year old holds the weapons of the gods sealed in her body, as well as an unlimited power of her own.
1. Prologue: The Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no clue if anyone still reads around hear, but this is a Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes fic. Even though right now you probably can't tell yet, and no I'm not going to give any spoilers to this. Well, just one. The Sword Eyes characters are two years older than they are at the end of the story, but only from their own points of view. Review if you like it, or if you want to point out something.**

* * *

_ What did I do? _A woman with long, pale blue hair streaked through purple foliage, the wind ruffling a violet forest. After briefly pausing at a split in the path she turned to the overgrown left hand side, jumping over fallen mushroom trunks and poison-looking bushes. Coming from somewhere behind the sounds of pursuit approach, how long had she been running now? Her labored breathing was proof enough that she had little energy, and she continually stumbled over the dense undergrowth. A man shouted behind her, spurring her to push further, legs rising higher and faster, each step closer to a jump. Crashing from behind her signals that they had heard her landing in the middle of a purple bush, and while gritting her teeth she ducked into a small hole just to the side.

To her surprise it opened up into a full blown cave, the bush she had passed through had been covering the entrance, and rustled at her passing. Hand over mouth the woman waited just out of sight, listening with wide eyes as the stomping and shifting light signaled their passage. Shouting, grunting, and even panting of the less athletic passed by her, until some of them paused. Sucking in her breath she walked just around a bend in the cave, bare feet sticking to the cold floor. Inwardly she was grateful that wherever she was she had woken up there in the middle of the night, not wearing shoes was the only thing that allowed her to pass by unnoticed. After sighing slightly she continued down the cave, going from darkness to light as a small glow from the back grew stronger.

At long last she reaches the end, cerulean eyes widening at the sight before her. Gingerly she reaches out to touch a crystal, inching closer as though worried she would ruin it. There is a huge, rainbow colored flash, and next the girl is aware her hand is outstretched towards the ceiling. "Just a dream, I suppose." Is the apathetic response of the girl, she stands up with her hair in much the same state as during the dream. Shrugging it off she get's dressed for the day, brushing her hair hurriedly before tying it in a dark-blue ribbon, her uniform on perfectly. She looks over her shoulder at the pajamas before leaving her room, expression contemplative, before closing the door behind her and starting breakfast.

_Why do I feel like something is different, though?_


	2. Chapter One: Everyday

**Author's Note: There will be many OC's in this book, so don't try to say I didn't warn you. At first I'm not going to include any of the cannon characters, but that will change soon enough. As always constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Everyday**

As usual a barrage of sound enveloped the skirted form of the blue haired woman as she left her dorm, a small round building with three floors nearly identical to the one next to it. "Locks." She said over her shoulder, moving on with the same blank face as before. Various people called out to her, some wished her luck voices bright and clear while others muttered her name with a slight strain lying underneath it. _It is quite interesting guessing how people feel based on their voices._

The slight breeze and woosh signaled her to stop, and she reached to her sleeve. A tap on the circular holo-computer turned it on, a slight hum and light warmth signalling that she had not, in fact, missed her mark, as those in her class tended to suggest. Opening her mouth just the tiniest bit she gave the one word order: "Crosswalk." A few seconds later a beep and rest in the constant movement of land-cars allowed her to cross the street into the campus.

Several purposeful steps propelled her through the door just before it closed and locked, and she instantly felt the pressure of being surrounded by hundreds of other humans, each heading towards their own classrooms. _I'm disappointed,_ she turned to the left, bumping into someone and apologizing to them,_ even college is no different. I still have to spend all day in the one building. Even if I don't have classes all day, which just seems rude. What if I had to take care of a sick sibling? Not that I have one, but still..._

Walking through the door she tripped, moving her hands in front to catch herself. Somewhere to the right there was snickering, and all around various whispered conversations. Slowly getting up she did not bother to move her bangs from covering her eyes, they would just fall back down anyway, and it did not much matter to her. Actually, she thought it was rather convenient, she was almost certain that she was glaring at the ground for now, and the bangs she always had cut just above the bottom of her nose most likely hid that. Dusting off her sleeves and skirt, using the time to relax her face muscles, she then continued down to the other end of the room, hand in front of her slightly. As she walked past one group of women someone whispered just loud enough to be heard "You know, Saphire's kinda weird. I'd have gotten even with them for trying something like that." Pausing once her fingertips had touched the wall, though only for a moment, she then walked down the aisle to the back and took the empty desk there.

Not a few minutes later a new pair of footsteps walked through the door, followed by the swish and click of the automatic door closing and locking, and the constant hum of a forcefield keeping the students in the room. A short twitch, the corner of Saphire's mouth dropping into a frown, but it was gone in half a second while the rest of class took their learning positions. With a low hum holo-computers and keyboards turned on and conversations ceased, the shift rippling from the door to the same area that Saphire was sitting in.

"As always I must audibly ensure that you are all in the correct class. Ken Aosora," As she said each students name and they replied in affirmative that they were, in fact, in class, Saphire busied herself with memorizing, as always, the moods of the other students. "Jennifer Heliam," she was feeling rebellious, her voice had an indignant tone with just the slightest hint of arrogance, "Jhon Liam" bored, and so it went. Five minutes later "Saphire Tsuki."

"I'm here, Ma'am," She replied, well aware that she was last on the list. The Professor closed her folder with an audible flap, swiftly turning around and beginning to write on the computer-screen wall the lesson for the day, and as this class was simply a reminder of the basic laws that all students were required to take many of them simply tuned it out. So long as one had taken any class in this country at any point in time they would know the entire content of this class. It was really quite simple, go where your uniform dictates you go, based on job and age, when you are scheduled, stay there the entire time, work the entire time. Do not argue, heckle, or in any other way show disrespect towards the Senshi, who serve directly underneath the queen, and always do as they order. Any order given by a Noble, any member of the New Humanity, has the weight of law, and thus is punishable by law. And last of all, never break curfew. Those who do are never heard from again.

An hour later the field dissipated and all the students left the room, Saphire being pushed along once she's in the hall. Having navigated to her next class through the ocean of human bo- _When did Mazoku start living in this part of town?_ Was the question that went through her mind as she stepped over what felt suspiciously close to a tail and heard a shout of pain. Before she had a chance to apologize she was squeezed past the door frame into the large, hall-like room used for combat practice. Sighing she waded through the throng of people into her position at the side of the wall, where she would be able to ignore their practice without getting in the way.

After an hour and a half of punching; biting' and various grunts later she started to inch towards the door, hoping to get in the hall before there would be a large crowd. The moment it unlocked she was out the door and heading towards the roof, snippets of conversations just flying by as she was forced into a run by the ever growing throng of students behind her. Up the stairs she stumbled tripping once she had reached the top and being trampled by a good number of the other students. Once more inching up to where she was at least off of the floor she started to test her limbs. _Doesn't seem like anything's broken, at least. Though I'm certain I'll have a nasty bruise on my right hand by the end of the day._

Now convinced that she had nothing to worry about in terms of worsening her injuries Saphire stood up, stretched her arms, and continued on her way, now out of the massive throng of students. She could hear them all heading to classes, but turned to the next flight of stairs instead of following them and made her way to the roof. _I am so glad that I have no more classes in the morning, at least I can avoid traffic for a while._

Once she was on the roof she felt the wind sway her hair gently. As always she searched for an empty bench, not bothering with the few loud groups on the roof. She could tell that they were all older than her anyway, and it was unlikely they would speak to her. Once she had found her spot, an L-shaped concrete bench right in the corner, she sat down. Saphire decided to pass the time simply listening to the wind.

"Attack Step! I send Light-Bladra to attack." One of the groups appeared to be playing a game. Saphire, curious, walked over there, ignoring the clinking of various cans that were nudged to the side as she walked.

"I take it to the life." The determined reply comes from a woman, Saphire could almost hear the smirk as she got back up. "One core goes to the reserve. Flash Timing, Magic! Silent Wall! After this battle your attack step is over!" One eyebrow rose as Saphire recognized the voice, _Hibiki? I haven't heard from her in ages._ After the surly declaration of her opponent's turn-end Hibiki began her own. Saphire listened in on the unfamiliar game, wondering what was going on. Having no clue she eventually just ended up sitting there and listening as they went back and forth.

About ten minutes later the male voice admitted his own defeat. "You know, for a Senshi… you are really good at Battle Spirits." _Senshi? Hibiki went into the ARMY? And… she plays a game called Battle Spirits. That's… actually not that surprising. _"I guess you're alright. For one of them."

"Well, we all have things we need to do in life." She told the man, and the rustling of clothes accompanied her as she stood up. Saphire walked over to the door, waiting for a chance to talk to Hibiki without interference. Being so close to the door she was able to hear the quiet click it gave as it opened, but she still had another hour before her next class, so she didn't try to force her way into the hallway, like the others did. Arms crossed she listened as the rushed by, some wearing heavy clothing others light, and quite a few Mazoku. She was almost certain at least one of them had wings, due to the sensation of feathers against her skin for a few seconds.

Before she had even been aware that Hibiki had moved Saphire was wrapped in a hug. "It's been so long, Saphi! How have you been?" Despite her surprise Saphire found herself smiling back at her friend and returned the hug.

"I've been doing well. Obviously got into Yoake College." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"I can see that, very impressive," a short pause to observe her close friend, "You haven't changed a bit in these past five years."

"Well, I _do_ have reason not to care. You, however, changed quite a bit. When did_ you _become one of the Senshi?" Now disentangled her arms rested on her waist, feet slightly apart and a stern expression. "I thought you hated their guts or something."

"I'm still technically a trainee, I haven't sworn my oath just yet." She explained, laughing just a little bit. "I managed to get out of the corps and assigned to watch over this town just before that, actually."

"Wait, watch over the town? Why?"

"Apparently the Queen is worried about some foreigners, so she sent Senshi to each town to watch over them."

"And a trainee like you is here because…?"

"I convinced her to send me. Since I'm a local they won't be as on edge, right?" The way she said it one could practically hear Hibiki's eyes rolling.

"Of course! I, at least, still trust you." Saphire knew better than anyone how trustworthy Hibiki was.

"Her Majesty seems to think that even without swearing to serve her I'd still betray the people whom I grew up with." The slight twist to her tone seemed to indicate that this was on purpose, which caused Saphire to smirk conspiratorially.

"She's obviously wrong."

"Yup. Are you still staying in the Yoruno's apartment complex?" The abrupt change of topic caught Saphire by surprise, and her eyebrows raised as a result.

"No, I'm staying in the dorms just across the street. I'm in room 1-Delta." There ran a slight question under her answer.

"1-Delta, right. I'll remember that. After all, it wouldn't be fair not to bring you a souvenir." Something about the way she said that reminded Saphire of plans in her childhood. Plans that always left Saphire in trouble.

"You're not going to get me in trouble, right?" The only answer to that was Hibiki's laughing. "Stupid question."

The two women moved on to talk about various things, one of which was how the training had been for Hibiki. She described it as "Hell freezing over so we could explore," before continuing to describe it in detail. Obviously there were some things left out, and eventually she asked about Saphire's life.

"I have lived peacefully, aside from a weird dream last night. Nothing's really changed for me."

"A dream?"

"For some reason I was being chased around in my pajamas in some odd, purple forest-like place." She explained, shrugging. "I go inside a cave, walk to the back, touch some random crystal-thing, I don't remember what was inside it, but there was something, and then I woke up."

"Interesting…" HIbiki trailed off before whispering to herself inaudibly. "I have to get back to patrol, but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Open the door if someone knocks. Please." She was confused, but nodded anyway. "Good, I'll see you around. Maybe teach you that game sometime." Saphire shook her head before walking through the unlocked door. She would never be able to play that game anyway… at least not without certain accommodations.

Saphire's last class was on psychology, and it was the one class she actually looked forward to. Once in the room she took the first available seat, ready for the class to begin already, though she was five minutes early. She listened as the students in clusters entered the room, each prepared for class in their own way. Saphire also listened to the much quieter conversations, mostly regarding the class itself, and the constant hum of their various holo-computers. It was not long before the Professor of that class entered and began to teach. Though she was paying very close attention (and using her holo-computer to record the lecture for later reference) Saphire still found her mind wandering from time to time. Sometime close to the end of the class she started to feel a bit cold, but shrugged it off as the temperature changing.

She felt, rather than heard, the sudden change in the air as the force field surrounding the entire school building fell. Once more she treated this unusual fact as little more than her imagination and got up from her seat a few seconds after the other students began to pack up. Once she was in the hall she let the hoard drag and push her to the exit, there wasn't anywhere in particular she had to go that day. Deciding on a whim she went back to her dorm room. The door read her ID and unlocked, as usual, and she walked in past the slight puff of air.

A slight tap and the just barely overheated holo-computer was shut off, rapidly losing heat. Normally she would take off the jacket she was required to wear to school, but today she left it on. "Hikaru, I'm back." As her custom she spoke to the computer in lieu of every other living being. "Start a bath for me, and turn on the washer please? I'm going to start cooking some soup."

"Welcome back, Saphire. You've a call from Yoruno-sama." Came the slightly modulated and clearly male voice of the AI. He had been a gift from the Yoruno household, who had taken care of her for as long as she could remember.

"Which one? Lord or Lady Yoruno?" She asked having begun to chop the vegetables.

"Lady Yoruno." He replied, somehow it sounded like he was miffed about something. Saphire raised her eyebrow, but otherwise didn't react. "I'd suggest you call her back before your bath."

"Right, I will. I need to tell her about Hibiki's return too, anyway." The faraway tone and slightly slower working speed served as a signal that she was only half paying attention. "Hey, can you look up ancient kings with black hair and dark-grey eyes?"

"Certainly, but may I ask why?" Unlike many AI, Hikaru was actually quite curious. Saphire didn't know who programmed him, but whomever they were they must have been a true genius. From the little she knew about programming it was freakishly difficult to do.

"I'm just curious, I think I saw something like that in a dream, but.. well, you know why I'm not certain." A slight shrug. She braced herself for the sarcasm.

"Idle curiosity on your part then." He began to hum, as he always did when researching anything. Finally about five minutes later he stopped and gave his report. "There are about twenty thousand results, so I narrowed it down a bit more for you by adding the condition of not being in the official Lunarian records, which lowered to about fifty. Rather than a king there was some information on a pair of siblings, but the information was part of an old Atlantis myth. Ironically this information was found on a page having to do with the Battle Spirits card game."

"Again? everyone seems to be talking about that lately." She sighed, shoulders drooping a little bit. "Even the other students were playing it earlier. Yet another thing I couldn't do if I wanted to."

"You know, the holo-computer _does_ have enough RAM to house me... if you wanted I could help you." There was just a hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh hush, Hikaru. The new unit will be here tomorrow, I'll upload you to that one." Having put the ingredients into the pot she moved out of the kitchen. "Please put on the stove under the pot. I'm going to call Lady Yoruno. Is the temperature kinda low, or is it just me?"

"It is exactly seventy degrees fahrenheit, the same as yesterday. Shall I scan your temperature?" She shook her head, knowing he'd be able to pick up the movement on the camera every main room had. "Very well. I'll dial Yoruno-sama, then."

"Hello? Is that you, Saphire?" Came the kindly, elderly voice of Lady Yoruno.

"Yes, it's been a while milady." The slight thump of her sitting on a couch. "Hikaru said you called earlier?"

"Ah, yes, I wanted to inform you of the Queen's orders." Now she sounded worried. "My husband, the other nobles, and I are supposed to be on the lookout for people without ID's, and I would hate if something were to happen to you, so please don't do anything rash?"

"When have I ever done anything rash?" A short pause. "Err, without Hibiki around. Which reminds me, I met her again today! She's back in to-"

"Oh, little Hibiki-chan? How bad of her not to contact me right away!" She was cut off by the sudden, bright, and just barely irritated reaction of Lady Yoruno. "Did you happen to hear where she's staying? I'm sure she could always stay in your apartment for a while…"

A small smile made it's way to her face as Saphire listened to the doting nature of her sponsor. _I think I missed her. _"No, I don't have her number. But since she's a Senshi now I'm certain she has somewhere to stay."

"She's a _what?" _Both AI and human say at the same time.

"She's a Senshi. Though not officially, apparently she hasn't sworn an oath to anyone yet." _Namely the Queen. _The sigh of relief from Lady Yoruno raised Saphire's suspicions, and so she asked in a soft, quiet voice "Is there something I should know about, milady?"

"Not particularly, no. I'll call you again later, my darling has just come in."

"She has cut the line. Ironically just as your bath finished." Saphire got up and started walking up the stairs to her bathroom. "Is there something wrong? You're shivering."

"I just feel cold, that's all." She waved off his concern. "No peeking, if by some miracle you can."

"Please. Who do you take me for?"

"Men are men, be they human, Mazoku, noble, or AI." His simulated snort caused her to smirk. _Well, I guess I still can win an argument with him, at least. _Before he could come up with a comeback she walked into the bathroom. A slow, controlled exhale was let out as she lowered herself into the bath, soaking in the warmth of the water. Muscles she hadn't known had tightened relaxed, and she became aware that she had, in fact, been shivering as her body ceased. Slowly she became less aware of her surroundings until even her own breathing is lost in the murkiness of her dreams. The last thought she managed to get through her foggy mind: _It's been a perfectly ordinary day._


End file.
